Lover Lost
by storyfreak
Summary: What will happen to Bella when Edward leaves her again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ****The song I choose for this story really doesn't have anything to do with the it. I just like the song and thought I'd share it with you. Its called Read Set Go and it's by Tokio Hotel.**

Bella felt her heart pounding in her head as she ran through the streets of Forks. The only thoughts that were running through her head were of Edward. He had left her again because he had been driving the car when they got into an accident that nearly took her life. 

_We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before_

The memory flooded her mind making her trip and fall, gasping for air.

**Flash Back**

"**Bella I almost killed you! Do you not understand how that makes me feel?" Edward yelled, unable to keep his calm anymore.**

**Bella stared up at him from her place on the floor, unable to cry since she was in shock. **

"**Edward please don't leave me. I can't be harmed anymore, I'll be okay now." She pleaded voice barely above a whisper.**

**Edward just shook his head, "I can barely look at you with out thinking of what might have happened if Carlisle hadn't been able to save you. Bella," He whispered, kneeling before her as she started shaking. "You have no idea the agony that I would have gone through….I can't live with out you Bella."**

"**Then why are you leaving!" She interrupted, screaming.**

"**Because….I need to leave to protect you. I was driving reclessly and never should have been. I'm sorry but I have to go. Wait for me. I will come back for you."**

**Then he was gone.**

**End Flash Back**

Bella had been too stunned to try and move as she watched him run away. She sat on the pavement, feeling rain start to fall on her. She tilted her head back and knew the sky was crying for her. It had been 2 years since he left and yet she refused to believe that he wasn't coming back to her. 

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

Bella turned her head and instantly recognized that there was a fellow vampire standing behind her.

"Yes."

"I need you to come with me." He said, holding his hand out to her

She just stared at his hand, "Why."

"I have news from Edward."

Bella was instantly standing, and stared at him wide eyed.

_  
We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes  
_

"What about Edward?" She asked, not sure how much she trusted this man.

"Come with me and you'll find out." He replied turning and starting to walk.

Bella watched him go and felt her feet move before she realized what she was doing. She followed behind him as he walked quickly through the rain soaked streets. Bella didn't even feel when they started running, rain hitting her face like icy torpedoes. Her only thought were of Edward.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

They finally stopped in front of an old wear house and Bella finally became aware of herself again. Her jeans and t-shirt were soaking wet, and plastered to her body. Sheknew her body was shaking butdidn't care.She looked at the man and he motioned her inside. Bella willingly followed and listened as the only sound was the rain falling from her hair and clothes.

The man opened another door and in the center of the room sat Edward.

Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

Bella felt her chest clench at the flood of relief and pain that washed over her. She took a step toward him but he raised a hand to stop her, and she instantly obeyed. She looked around the room a bit, seeing that the room was almost exactly like his back in Forks. The only difference was books instead of CD's and there was a fireplace on the back wall.

"Bella." 

She looked back at him, eyes focusing on his deep black ones.

"Come here." He whispered his voice the velvety sound that she remembered and longed to hear.

Bella quickly went to him, and stood before him, unsure of what to do next. He leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, just like what he used to do. She cuddled into his chest, breathing in his scent as she felt him put his arms around her. 

Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong but her heart was breaking with relief that he had come back for her after all. 

Bella felt Edward stand up, and he walked her over to the bed that was in the corner of the room. 

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

Edward laid Bella on her back, kissing her neck gently, making her arc closer to his touch. Edward kissed to her collar bone, nipping the skin gently. He pulled away from her long enough to get her shirt off, and then moved back in to kiss her soft lips. 

Bella's mind was screaming at her, telling her this was all wrong, that this shouldn't be happening. However, Edward's hands were traveling over her skin, making it tingle where his fingers just were, making it impossible to think. Edward released her lips and started to kiss down her over heated body, making Bella groan softly with every kiss. 

When Edward got to the waste band of her jeans, he smiled up at her. Her favorite crooked smile. Then he slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She bit her lip to keep from moaning to loudly as he pulled her jeans down her legs. When they were off, he kissed his way back up her leg, the other hand slowly moving up as well. This movement gently eased her legs open, but she was barely aware of anything but the feel of Edward's lips and fingers on her skin. 

He got to her wet opening, flicking his tongue out, licking her, tasting. Bella moaned deep in her chest at the feeling, only to be disappointed when Edward continued to kiss up her body. He got to her neck, where he paused a moment and Bella heard him take in a deep breath, smelling her skin. He bit down gently causing Bella to groan loudly. Bella wasn't aware of Edward sliding off his jeans or that he was moving her legs around his hips. 

Edward moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you Bella," before he thrust forward hard.

_  
I promise you right know  
I never let you down_

Bella moaned as Edward moved in and out of her hard and fast. She dug her nails into his shoulders trying to keep hold of reality. Edward was groaning at how slick and warm Bella was as he thrust into her. 

'I'm sorry Bella.' He thought as he bit into her neck.

She screamed as the pain raced through her, and then groaning as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Edward was feeding off her and she knew it, but she didn't care because she was with him again. She felt a tightening deep in her stomach and wasn't quite sure what it was.

Edward kept thrusting in and out of her, and was slowly drinking her life away. Bella gasped as the tightening suddenly released, causing her to clench around Edward hard. She heard him groan in her neck as he came as well, but never let go.

_  
Don't you turn around_

Bella still clung to him as she felt her last drops of blood leaving her body, and felt Edward finally release her. Her vision swam, and she lay there panting. 

"Bella." She heard him say her name. "It's time to let go." 

She shook her head, and pulled him to her a little harder, barely finding the strength to hold on. Edward sighed and pried her hands and legs off of him, and moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled on his jeans and got up, walking to the door.

"Edward." Bella whispered, tears running down her face as she heard the door close, smelling gas when the lock clicked in place.

_Don't you turn around_

_"_The police and fire department found the body of a young woman in the Mason Mansion that burned to the ground tonight. Fire investigators say that an arson is responsible for this terrible incident that leaves a woman dead. They say that she was asleep when the fire started and was trapped there when the flames engulfed the building. There is no identification of who this young woman may be,so the Police are asking anyone with any information to please come forward. And now to sports..."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay all, I have gotten a lot of reviews on this new story so I'll explain

Okay all, I have gotten a lot of reviews on this new story so I'll explain. The reason I wrote the ending the way I did was because I wanted to put a new spin on the Twilight stories. I know it sounds lame, but that's why I had Edward kill Bella…


End file.
